Krakozhia (1983: Doomsday) (Birth of Krakozhia)
| CoGtitle = Vice President | CoGname = Raisa Fedorenko | area = 18,014.62 sq km | water_area = | population = Population | est_date = 1 October 1983 | ind_from = the | ind_date = 1 October 1983 | ind_rec = 2 October 1983 | annex_to = | annex_date = | currency = | timezone = | summer_time = | Internet TLD = | calling_code = | organizations = Black Sea Accords, Mediterranean Defense League }} The Republic of Krakozhia (Russian: Республика Кракожия, Respublika Krakozhiya; Krav: Ripablik Karosha) is a survivor state located in northeastern Bulgaria, comprising of the former Karoshan Territory as well as parts of former Bulgaria and Romania. History :See main article: Government Krakozhia is a republic, with a president as both head of state and government. Initially, members of the Communist Party in the area led the government, but now the government of Krakozhia is well and truly democratic. 'Executive' Krakozhia is led by a president, which is elected to four-year terms. He or she is assisted by the Vice President. The current President is , and the vice president is . 'Legislative' The consists of 108 deputies, each elected to four-year terms by direct popular vote. The Congress of People's Deputies has the power to enact laws, approve the budget, schedule presidential elections, select and dismiss the President and other ministers, declare war, deploy troops abroad, and ratify international treaties and agreements. The president serves as the head of state and commander-in-chief of the armed forces, and has the authority to return a bill for further debate, although the parliament can override the presidential veto by a simple majority vote of all members of parliament. There are 25 seats for each of Krakozhia's four original provinces: Frivolov, Krav Mountains, Leninov, and Yatuvilsk. Six seats are for Călărași Province, while the remaining two are for the newly incorporated Constanța Province. The current parties in the legislature are: #'Krakozhian Democratic Party': A centrist party dedicated to keeping Krakozhia a democratic nation. The KDP is the dominant half of the country's current coalition government. Both President Zorkin and Vice President Strassburg are from this party. #'Communist Party of the Republic of Krakozhia': Although the word "communist" is reviled around the world (except in Socialist Siberia), this leftist party still has massive support from the Krakozhian public as it was the CPRK that led the then-nascent nation through the troubled post-Doomsday years and the Dark Period. Also, the communism that this party preaches is compatible with Krakozhian efficiency and militarism. This is the other half of the coalition government. #'Party of Krakozhian Social Democrats': This party is composed of former, more radical members of the two ruling parties. Their aims are to foster an environment of democratic socialism, and a return to the militaristic nature of the Empire of Karosha, earning it the votes of a large sector of the armed forces. Opposition frontliner. #'Krav Party': A conservative party that represents Krakozhia's Krav minority. They are most powerful in the Krav Mountains Province. Another opposition frontliner. #'Union of Orthodox Christian Krakozhians': Rightist nationalist party that aims for the continued expansion of Krakozhia into unknown lands. Also wants to make Orthodox Christianity an official religion alongside Roman Catholicism. Pro-Rhodope and anti-communist. This party is the most vocal opponent of the CPRK, as they believe that that party's mere existence was making it difficult for Rhodope to establish a comprehensive alliance with Krakozhia. #'Muslims of Krakozhia Party': Mildly fundamentalist party that aims to institute Sharia laws in Muslim-dominated areas of Krakozhia. Pro-Islamization of Gerlovo. #'Romanian Union Party': Romanian nationalist party which gets most of its support from the Romanian-dominated areas in the north. Holds pro-Transylvanian views. #'Alliance for the Expansion of the Republic': A new party in the Krakozhian political scene. Their aims are for the expansion of Krakozhia through military operations and peaceful incorporation. Responsible for pushing Krakozhia into the Krakozhia-Constanța War. 'Judicial' The is the highest appellate court in the country, composed of eight judges (two for each province). The chief justice is sometimes appointed by the president; at other times, he or she is elected by his/her fellow judges. Each judicial province is subdivided into judicial districts, further subdivided into judicial prospects. Territories Krakozhia is divided into five provinces. The provinces of the Islamic Republic of Gerlovo, because it is a Krakozhian puppet state, is included in this list. Foreign relations Krakozhia is a full member of the Black Sea Accords, and a junior observer at the Mediterranean Defense League. It has good diplomatic relations with the countries in the region, although recently, its relations with fellow Bulgarian survivor state Rhodope took a downturn when Rhodopian authorities discovered that Krakozhia had once had full diplomatic relations with the recently conquered state of Vidin. This was further exacerbated when Rhodope discovered that Krakozhia had been sheltering Vidinite nationals that had fled during the Rhodope-Vidin War. Krakozhia has submitted an application to join the League of Nations, which is currently pending. For a brief period between January to November 2012, the League suspended Krakozhia's application after it openly sponsored the regime change in the Islamic Republic of Gerlovo, which is actually a Krakozhian puppet state. The League only agreed to reconsider the application after LoN-sponsored mediators from both Transylvania and Krakozhia came to an agreement with the new Gerlovo junta that they would step down and allow democratic elections to take place sometime in January 2013. The city of Pretoska hosts the embassies of Rhodope, Transylvania, Macedonia, the Greek Federation, and the Sultanate of Turkey. The building which used to host Vidin's embassy to Krakozhia was converted into office space, with the Black Sea Accords Office in the Republic of Krakozhia, the First Bank of Karosha, Pretoska Tramway System, and the Office of Recovery Operations into Bulgaria sharing the space. 2 January 2013 saw the Transylvanian government deliver a note to Krakozhia concerning the latter's creation of the Province of Constanța, which Transylvania claims is part of its Dobruja Military District. Negotiation are underway to settle both countries' claims on the territory. Military Krakozhia has long had a history of maintaining a large military force to protect its interests, and the nuclear apocalypse of Doomsday did not affect this mentality. In the immediate aftermath of Doomsday, the Krakozhian provisional government created the Krakozhian Army around the Karoshan Defense Force, which assimilated bands of other self-declared "Armies of Krakozhia" to form the core of the present-day Army. At its highest, the Army had almost 100,000 men, mostly focused on securing control of the outlying areas of the country and in Gerlovo, but reforms instituted by President Arkady Zorkin reduced the force to 50,000 men; still a sizable force for such a small country. With the end of the Krakozhia-Constanța War, the force was further reduced to 40,000 by casualties and after-service departures, and their efforts have been diverted from war-making to reconstruction. The Corps of Engineers is mainly responsible for rebuilding the towns of the conquered Constanța Coalition, which is now administered by Krakozhia as Constanța Okrug. Krakozhia has a small force of jet-powered and propeller-driven aircraft, but with fuel stocks low and non-replenishing, activity has been reduced to vital training flights and maintenance runs. However, some planes were used for artillery spotting during the war with Constanța, and two aircraft were recovered from Tuzla during the war. It also acquired a small fleet of launches from Rhodope to augment the locally-made patrol boats cruising the country's lakes and rivers. A few warships were docked in the port town of Dapoteska when Doomsday came, but with fuel scarce, the ships slowly rusted away on their piers. Only the Gancho Bilev, a Bulgarian frigate named after a Karoshan World War Two hero, had been preserved as a floating museum. Krakozhian scouts barely ventured out of the mother country during their expeditions into the wastelands, meaning that the country has not expanded much for its thirty-year existence. However, it is through these expeditions that Krakozhia encountered its good allies, Transylvania and Rhodope. Now, President Zorkin has authorized further journeys of discovery into the surrounding areas for annexation and resettlement. The first objective of these "Journeys of Discovery" was the city of Veliko Tarnovo, suspected of being razed by Soviet marauders to the ground back in the late 1980s. Also see #The Audacity of Hope (1983: Doomsday) #Differences between OTL Krakozhia and 1983: Doomsday Krakozhia (Birth of Krakozhia) Category:Krakozhia Category:Birth of Krakozhia Category:1983: Doomsday (Birth of Krakozhia)